Tres Melodías en Violín
by Nocturnal Kikyo
Summary: Una noche se deja oír el triste lamento de un violín en el bosque, los árboles y una pequeña niña serán mudos testigos de la secreta escena de un amor que traspasa barreras... Shinichi/Conan x Ran


_Detective Conan y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Aoyama Gosho, yo soy sólo una simple fan de su maravillosa obra, que no puede evitar imaginar situaciones entre sus personajes y plasmarlas en palabras escritas._

_

* * *

  
_

**Tres Melodías en Violín**

Siempre sospechó que algo pasaba entre esos dos, siempre… sobretodo cuando él la miraba a ella… pero no estaba preparada para ser testigo de algo que simplemente no comprendía, porque según sus escasos conocimientos sobre el tema, lo que veía en esos precisos instantes era tan extraño… y porque estaba segura de que esos sentimientos eran de él hacia ella, pero no de ella hacia él… realmente no esperaba verlos juntos…

Había despertado cuando una melodía melancólica como un llanto llegó a sus oídos. Dio un largo bostezo, ese día había sido agitado y aún era de noche.

Todavía tenía sueño, era normal que estuviera agotada, se despertó temprano esa mañana, emocionada, como siempre que iban de campamento. Tenía aún la garganta adolorida de cantar una canción tras otras mientras viajaban en el viejo auto del profesor, su dulce voz mezclada a coro con la de dos de sus amigos, el siempre amable Mitsuhiko y el gracioso Genta, porque lamentablemente Ai no cantaba con ellos, su mirada estaba perdida en el paisaje tras el cristal de la ventana y Conan por suerte estaba dormido, si, por suerte, porque aunque amaba todo de él, no le gustaba oírlo cantar. Una vez que llegaron a su destino, se mantuvo muy activa ayudando a montar el campamento, buscando leña y divirtiéndose… Así que apenas las primeras estrellas hicieron su aparición en el cielo nocturno, sus ojitos comenzaron a cerrarse y el profesor anunció la hora de dormir…

¿De dónde procedía la melodía que había interrumpido sus sueños? Fue esa pregunta lo que la espabiló lo suficiente como para tomar la decisión de levantarse y averiguarlo, tan curiosa como era ella. Caminó entre los árboles del bosque en donde habían ido a acampar, hasta el origen de aquel sonido, y escondida entre el follaje se sorprendió ante lo que veía.

Era una melodía que parecía tiritar, era un llanto, no podía ser llamado de otro modo, tan hermoso que le calaba hasta lo más profundo. No era la primera vez que escuchaba el romántico sonido de un violín y estaba segura de haber oído intérpretes más experimentados, pero aún así se oía hermoso, muy hermoso. Fue por eso que sus ojos se abrieron como platos al descubrir a quien tocaba aquella pieza…

Conan mantenía los ojos cerrados, sus dedos se movían frenéticamente entre las cuerdas, al mismo tiempo que su torso se mecía al compás de la música para imprimir más fuerza al choque entre el arco del violín y las delicadas cuerdas, como si estuviera arrancando cada nota, si, porque cada nota era un grito desgarrado por el arco, un grito tan bello, que se expandía en el ambiente, fusionándose con el rumor del bosque, el suave roce entre el viento y las hojas de los árboles. Las notas se precipitaban una tras otras componiendo el todo, y luego de llegar al punto más alto, fue descendiendo lentamente hasta el último fragmento que resonó unos segundos antes de desaparecer en el silencio. El violinista esperó sólo unos segundos antes de abrir los ojos y separar arco y violín.

- Se qué estas ahí – musitó con una voz tan desgarradoramente triste como la melodía que tocaba hasta hace nada más que unos momentos. Ella se asustó, creyéndose descubierta, y estaba a punto de salir de entre los árboles, cuando detectó la presencia de otra figura que se descubría desde el follaje, una figura alta y delgada de larga cabellera.

- Así que vinieron de campamento precisamente aquí – murmuró una apagada voz de mujer, una voz que conocía muy bien - ¿Por qué aquí?

- Porque yo lo pedí – respondió Conan – soy una persona demasiado egoísta.

- Has estado practicando ¿verdad?

- Si… esta noche toque para ti. Por eso estuve practicando…

- Holmes tocaba entre caso y caso… ¿acaso alguna vez tocó para alguna mujer en especial?

- Yo admiro a Holmes… pero no soy Holmes… ¿verdad? Así que la respuesta a eso no es realmente importante ahora.

- Y tampoco eres Conan – la voz de la chica dejó entrever un leve resentimiento.

- Claro, no soy un escritor, soy un detective – un tenso silencio le siguió a esas palabras – Esta bien, esta bien – dijo luego de un rato – se que no es momento de comentarios como ese.

- ¿Cómo debo llamarte ahora? No se que sentir o que pensar… hasta cierto punto comprendo el silencio… pero me duele tanto saber todo lo que has hecho para mentirme… ¿En verdad no puedes contarme qué pasó? ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me duele tu silencio?

- Se que duele… por eso no quería que lo supieras… actualmente todo lo que me rodea es oscuridad… hay secretos que podrían arriesgar tu seguridad y… secretos que no me pertenecen… Se que merezco que me odies… pero no me queda más que implorar tu perdón, porque aunque se que estarías mejor si yo desapareciera de tu vida, no soy capaz de hacerlo…

- ¿Por eso me seguiste esta noche?

- Si, por eso…

- La melodía que tocabas ahora era muy triste…

- ¿En serio? – Conan se encogió de hombros – lo lamento, no quería que sonara triste…

- Tu mirada ahora, es muy triste…

Conan no respondió.

- Ya debo irme o Sonoko notará mi ausencia… - murmuró la chica - Por cierto ¿El profesor sabe que elegiste este lugar porque sabías que mi clase vendría aquí para el paseo escolar?

- No, no lo sabe

.

- O sea que es poco probable que este aquí espiando ¿verdad?

- Ahora debe de estar durmiendo, no creo que este pendiente de lo que hago… ¿por qué?

Los ojos de Conan fueron ahora lo que se abrieron como platos cuando la joven se acercó a él, arrodillándose para que su rostro estuviera a la altura del pequeño, y se abrían más y más mientras ella, con sus delicadas manos le quitaba las gafas y acercaba su rostro al de él. Conan estaba inmóvil, no podía mover sus extremidades, sus manos estaban ocupadas, su mano derecha sostenía el arco, su mano izquierda se aferraba al violín.

Y los labios de Ran… rozaron los labios del niño. Conan temblaba mientras recibía aquella caricia, con los parpados cerrados, arco y violín se deslizaron de entre sus dedos cayendo sobre el pasto y sus manos ya libres se aferraron a Ran. Su mano izquierda acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de Ran y los dedos de su mano derecha se perdían entre los cabellos de la joven. Ran era adulta... era normal que actuara así, pero ¿Conan? En esos momentos, a pesar de su apariencia, su actitud no parecía la de un niño en lo absoluto… Le costaba entender lo que veía, le costaba aceptar lo que veía…

Cuando se separaron, apenas unos milímetros, los ojos de ambos lucían una expresión triste, pero cargada de un sentimiento mucho más profundo…

- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó Conan con voz temblorosa - ¿acaso me has perdonado?

- Tonto… nunca he podido estar enojada contigo mucho tiempo.

- ¿No me odias?

- No haga preguntas estúpidas, señor detective… no creo que necesites de tus dotes deductivas para entender mis sentimientos ¿verdad?

- No puedo usar la lógica con claridad cuando se trata de ti ¿cómo puedo escuchar mi cerebro cuando los latidos de mi corazón suenan tan alto?

- Me pasa lo mismo… si fuera por lógica, ya debería haberte pateado.

- Supongo que si.

- ¿Quieres tocar para mi otra vez?

- Siempre dices que tengo mal oído…

- Bueno… es que tu voz… - Ran entornó los ojos significativamente - pero cuando tocas el violín suena bien… no como un experto… pero suena muy bien…

Conan levantó arco y violín, limpiado el pasto adherido al instrumento para luego acomodarlo sobre su hombro.

Y la melodía inundó el lugar por segunda vez… como un llanto… y los ojos de la pequeña niña escondida tras los árboles se llenaron de lágrimas.

Como si el llanto de la melodía que tocaba Conan fuera su propio llanto… con su corazoncito oprimido por el dolor, se alejó sin emitir ruido alguno y luego corrió, corrió hasta perderse entre los árboles… No entendió una sola palabra del dialogo que había oído, pero no necesitaba entenderlo, había captado lo esencial: su amor no era correspondido y el dolor que sentía en su pecho no se calmaría tan fácilmente… ¿Qué debía hacer ella ahora? Incapaz de odiar al chico que tanto le gustaba, incapaz de odiar a la chica que se lo había quitado… incapaz de evitar sentir dolor y con su cabeza llena de preguntas sin respuesta… Con algo de suerte todo sería una pesadilla… aunque sabía bien que no lo era, estaba despierta, no había duda de ello...

Aún podía oír el violín.

Secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Acabaría el dolor ¿verdad? Era muy pronto para pensar qué haría a partir de ahora…

Siempre supo que Conan sentía algo por la hermanita Ran… pero siempre creyó que ella no le correspondía y que el niño algún día la olvidaría, dándole una oportunidad. Estaba decepcionada, pero… no podía dejar de quererle.

Y mientras las últimas notas de la melodía llegaban a sus oídos, supo que no importaba que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos o no, ella quería permanecer al lado de Conan para siempre… ella no era quien debía decidir si aquella relación era correcta o no, ella tan sólo deseaba que fuera feliz y supo que guardaría el secreto de lo había visto y oído esa noche hasta que Conan y Ran quisieran revelarlo.

- Porque te quiero sin importar lo que suceda – susurró.

Esa noche, mientras una tercera melodía de violín inundaba el silencio de la noche, la pequeña Ayumi acababa de dar un paso más hacia la madurez.

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Bueno, mi primer fanfic de Detective Conan., un oneshot de estilo "escena suelta" que podría perfectamente ir metida en una historia más grande. Escribí este fanfic hace tiempo, pero lo había subido a mi blog para descargar en PDF porque le incluí algo de diseño y un par de ilustraciones, pero al final decidí traerlo aquí de todos modos.

Ok, admito que me gusta el shota Ran x Conan en el contexto de que Ran sepa la verdad y de ahí nació esta historia. También me declaro una fan de Ayumi y su pequeño corazoncito que tendrá que romperse si o si por un amor no correspondido. Esta escenilla nació además después de ver la película "La Partitura del Miedo" debido a mi fanatismo por los violines… Me creerían que he escuchado como mil veces "Shinichi no Amazing Grace" sólo para averiguar cual es la costumbre curiosa de Shinichi al tocar??? (Ran no lo especifica y quedé con la duda) y junto a Y-chan llegamos a la conclusión de que Shinichi "tiembla" mucho al tocar, cada nota tiembla y aunque ese temblor es hermoso, se necesita matizar con un sonido más puro, o al menos eso creo… no soy experta en música.

Como sea, espero que guste esta humilde historia, es cortita, pero bue... ha sido mi comienzo en fics de Conan, y quería empezar con algo sencillo.

Kissu

_**+ Nocturnal Kikyo +**_


End file.
